


Voyerism

by samstjames



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 07:11:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/488120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samstjames/pseuds/samstjames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pete goes looking for Myka and H.G. in the showers of the Warehouse.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Voyerism

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this as a fill for the (now dead) Warehouse 13 kinkmeme. Since then I have made some minor adjustments. Thanks to [Crazycat9449](http://crazycat9449.tumblr.com/) for the beta. The kink meme prompt had been: “Myka and HG are lovers, but their relationship is still a secret to everyone at the warehouse. Pete accidentally stumbles upon his partner and HG having sex and is stunned, but pleasantly surprised. And he can't help but watch in fascination as his uptight partner goes down on HG. Include full nudity for both Myka and HG, as well as Pete's thoughts about their physiques, especially Myka's. Pete's response and actions left up to author. Set anytime (season 2, season 3 or after; whenever the author likes). Thanks! :)” **WARNING:** kinda contains spoilers for season three and season four!  
>  Disclaimer: characters are not mine.

Pete sighed and ventured down towards the shower and changing rooms, mentally steeling himself for the lecture from both Myka and H.G. he sure would recieve. Better he apologized now to the two women, when the involuntary bath they had taken in neutraliser because of him being silly… and clumsy (mostly silly though), wouldn’t have caused any side effects from possible ingestions yet, rather than later.

Artie hadn’t been kidding when he said neutraliser caused you _to see things_ , but he hadn’t mentioned that the things you saw were very individual. The last time Myka had accidentally ingested some of the purple goo - and really, it had been a tiny amount and it totally, totally hadn’t been Pete’s fault at all (yes, it had been) - she had seen things in wrong colours for almost a week. Artie had told her she was pretty lucky with that; everybody else affected before had always reported nightmarish and terrifying visions. He had revised his opinion immediately when Myka pointed out that she didn’t think his new neon pink haircolour was very flattering, and that he definitely shouldn’t combine that aquamarine blue shirt with the canary yellow sweater and the tschitschereengreen pants.

The showers and changing rooms of the warehouse were added, or rather refurbished and further developed, somewhere in the sixties - or whenever else they thought that comunal showers without any walls in between were _en vogue_ \- which gave it the vague feeling of age-old, outdated school changing rooms and showers in a gym. So far they - they meaning him and Myka, and then they had taken shifts anyway - had only used the showers in extreme emergency situations, because uh… showering with your colleagues and showing off your naked glory might have been the idea of fun for the flower power generation but today that idea (sadly?) didn’t have as much appeal.

“Mykes? H.G.? Are you decent?” He asked, poking his head through the door to the changing room and hoping he wouldn’t accidentally get to see anything that might result in either of the two women trying to scratch or poke out his eyes. His caution wasn’t needed however, as the changing room was completely empty, the heap of purple stained clothing that sat on the wooden bench in front of the locker that held the nametag “M.O.B.” the only inhabitant. After getting H.G., Steve and the Warehouse (and Mrs. F.) back, apparently nobody had been bothered to reassign and re-mark a locker for H.G. when she was reinstated as an agent, which probably also meant that she didn’t have a set of spare clothes handy, which in turn made Petes future look just that much more dark. If there was anyone here in the warehouse you didn’t want to get cross with (well, except Mrs. F. who was creepy enough being _friendly_ already), it was H.G.; an angry Myka was scary, but Myka was never able to uphold a grudge for very long - she was just too forgiving for that - but an angry H.G.? That woman was just plain terrifying when she was angry with you.

For a moment Pete wasn’t sure how to proceed. Of course he could just risk having a look into the shower room - and risk facing his death - just wait here - which might have the same consequences ultimately - or just wait back in the office. Going back to the office and waiting there sounded like the most rational idea, and the most boring one. Not to mention… weren’t H.G. and Myka taking awfully long in the showers already? He checked his watch, but wasn’t sure when the women had went off towards it, but he guessed it was more than fifteen minutes already. Which was pretty long considering they just had to wash off the neutraliser, which shouldn’t take that long, right? Maybe something was off? Had they really ingested some of it and already been subject to the side effect? Pete winced at the last thought. God, if that was the case he would be soooo dead. But that also meant they might need some help, so it was purely altruistic if he ventured to check on them.

He slowly opened the door into the duct that opened after about two meters into the shower room itself and was instantly enveloped by steam, his shirt immediately starting to cling to his skin in the heated, extremely humid air that greeted him. _Holy cow_ , and he wasn’t even in the real shower room yet - what the hell were the two of them doing in there? It was as if he had stepped directly into a slightly scented vapour-bath.

For a moment all he could hear was the splashing of water as he slowly made his way to the opening of the corridor, still contemplating if he really should risk a glance. His idle musings were interrupted by a very girlish giggle - which Pete would’ve never expected from neither Myka nor H.G. - followed by a quiet moan. Wait, a moan? Maybe they really had ingested some neutraliser and were already affected. Sudden worry gnawed at him; he had just wanted to be a bit silly, he hadn’t intended to hurt anyone with his antics. Determined, he strode through the corridor and took just one step into the shower room before he froze, captivated. Half of the showers in the room were running, wasting massive amounts of water and explaining why the air was so pregnant with humidity and steam, and then there were of course Myka and H.G., and Pete wasn’t sure he remembered how to breathe. Myka had her very naked, very shapely back angled towards him, her hands vanishing in the huge mass of foam that was Helena’s hair, while Helena, who leaned against her and was almost completely hidden from his view by Myka’s slightly bigger frame, had her hands on Myka’s behind, kneading, or maybe pinching her flesh - which seemed to be the reason for the giggling he had heard earlier.

“Helena, come on, stop this.” Myka chided, giggling again. “It’s really distracting.” Pete wasn’t exactly sure what was more rattling, the fact that there were two hot women - really, despite having Myka shoved securely into the _sister_ compartment of his brain he couldn’t deny that she was extremely attractive and H.G.… well H.G. was hot in her own very British, very Victorian kind of way that already had him entranced at their first meeting (although she was an evil bitch back then and used him for distraction… but uh, the past was the past) - naked in the shower, or that Myka was allowing H.G. to get so up close and personal. They all knew that closed-off Myka did give the best hugs, but she gave them scarcely (a shame, really) and she was a bit reluctant when it came to physical contact. Hell, she had already been annoyed with him for wanting to fake-kiss her on the cheek when they were in Russia, and that had only been for a diversion. But then again, Pete knew that Myka and H.G. were really good friends, and everybody had by now realised that Helena was a very touchy-feely person. Myka had probably just given up in telling H.G. to keep her hands off of her, although Pete had to admit that the way H.G.’s hands ran over Myka’s backside was quite intimate (and a total turn on).

The moan he heard earlier definitely came from H.G. though, who seemed to extremely enjoy the attention Myka lavished on her hair. “Hm… you’re so good at that.” There was the moan again, H.G.’s voice low and breathy. And Pete could feel himself breaking into a slight sweat; it felt suddenly awfully warm.

“Yeah I’ve got really talented hands. I think you pointed that out already.” Myka’s reply was strangely smug and Pete was totally mesmerised by the way the muscles in her arms and shoulders moved while she seemed to massage H.G.’s scalp.

“Nothing compared to your tongue though. It’s sublime.” Pete’s mouth actually hung open at that, the way Helena talked was pure, undiluted sex. And wait… were they actually flirting? Was that some kind of sophisticated dirty talk? Pete wasn’t sure; Myka and H.G. had hit it off the spot so to say and apparently had been friends instantaneously, but then there had been that shitload of really complicated things going on - issues, issues and more issues. And although Pete still hadn’t completely forgiven H.G. for what she’d done to Kelly and had his reservations against her, he knew that the friendship between H.G. and Myka was going strong, the deep, deep bond between them visible to everyone.

Even though all he could see was Myka’s back, he knew she was rolling her eyes at H.G. and the moment he heard her speak cemented in his mind the really calming notion that they were just immersed in friendly banter. “Yeah… right. But you know, while you might not speak as many languages as me you’re one of those incredibly talented and famous silver-tongued writers if I remember correctly. I think that would make your tongue the more talented one.”

“Oh, I aim to please, Miss Bering. And I think I’ve already proven that. You were very vocal and full of praise about it if I’m not mistaken.” Wow, Pete hadn’t known that anyones voice could sound so much like seduction.

Myka casually swatted H.G.’s hands away from her behind and took a step back from her, so that she was standing under the spray of water from the shower again. “Just rinse properly now and then I think we’ve got all the neutraliser out and are good to go.”

H.G. turned around then, even from this afar Pete could see that she was obviously pouting and stepped closer to Myka again, whispering something he couldn’t hear. Her hands came to rest at Myka’s waist, pulling the other woman closer until their bodies touched - like totally, all over; Pete was gaping. Myka slightly bowed her head - without the heels that H.G. usually wore she really was shorter than Myka by quite a few centimetres - leaning forward until their lips met, and Pete thought his head would explode. The kiss was chaste - no tongue as far as he could tell - but it was tender, gentle, and full of love. Definitely not the passionate kiss shared in the spur of a moment, but a kiss established lovers shared.

H.G. grinned. “You really want to leave already?” He was so gobsmacked for a moment by this discovery, he couldn’t even appreciate the sight as H.G. kissed Myka again and that kiss was way more heated and passionate - there was definitely tongue involved now.

How could he - how could anyone for that matter - have missed that Myka and H.G. were apparently in a romantic relationship with each other? Which also shed a totally different light on the conversation he had just been privy too - Pete swallowed hard, suddenly feeling hot and bothered.

“We’re at work Helena, and if we stay here any longer the others will worry.” And that was the moment H.G. chose to directly look at Pete, which almost gave him a heart attack. Instead of screaming and pointing at him however, she was smirking, her eyes completely black as she slowly manoeuvred Myka backwards until her back rested against the tiled wall, the new angle allowing Pete to fully see them from the side in all their naked glory.

“So you get me all hot and bothered and then leave me hanging?” Although her head was turned towards Myka, H.G.s eyes were fixing Pete out of the corner of her eyes for a moment - he didn’t dare look away - and she was carefully pronouncing every syllable, probably just to torment him. Pete could feel her voice resonating within him, _hot and bothered indeed_. Probably to underline her words H.G. took one of Myka’s hands and pulled it between her legs, to which Myka’s response was a sharp intake of breath - and whoa, the lesbian porn films he had seen had nothing on that.

“You’re insatiable.”

“And you love me for it.” They were kissing again, in that slow and sweet, languid way that Pete knew made the blood boil in your veins with lust, Myka’s hands tangled in H.G.’s hair while one of H.G.’s hands was caressing Myka’s back. They were moving, their wet bodies, skin glistening with water drops like shining pearls, gliding against each other, curves pressing against curves, and Pete wasn’t sure he had ever seen anything even remotely as erotic as his two colleagues making-out in the shower. He could feel the blood leaving his brain to settle down somewhere low in his belly. “I want your mouth on me.” Pete barely heard the words, because H.G.’s voice had gotten dark and husky, but it hit him full force. He was dimly aware that H.G. was deliberately doing this, in full knowledge that he was watching; in fact she seemed to be positively thrilled - Pete was sure Myka’s response would be extremely different if she knew he was there watching as she gave in to H.G.’s whim. He was so dead (even if Myka would never find out that he was witnessing their lovemaking), it wasn’t even funny anymore - H.G. would never ever let this one slide.

Myka was tall and lithe, her body subtly toned, almost athletic - could he see a hint to a sixpack there? Man… he totally needed to work out more - while still harbouring alluringly feminine curves. And dear God could she move - which was actually totally unexpected, seeing uptight Myka move with so much sensuality. He had never seen Myka naked before (although he had spent a few hours in her body), but whoa when he had told her that she was stunningly beautiful, he hadn’t even come close. Her legs were seemingly endless and he could see the muscles in her thigh working as she and H.G. switched positions, so that H.G.’s back rested against the wall; no wonder she could outrun him so easily these days.

Pete could only admire Myka’s surprising physical strength (he was lucky Alice hadn’t known what she was doing when she beat him up, otherwise this could’ve ended nastily, he mused), he was in fact stunned at the ease with which she lifted H.G. off the ground, until H.G. was able to comfortably wrap her legs around Myka’s waist, pushing herself up so that her breasts became level with Myka’s face. Myka shifted her weight a little, probably repositioning H.G.’s thighs to where she could hold them better and then leaned forward, mouth closing around one of H.G.’s already erect nipples. Head thrown back, hands grasping Myka’s hair, H.G. rocked her hips against Myka’s body and let out a moan, low and throaty. It connected directly to Pete’s groin. _Holy hell!_

“You know… while I value your flexibility… I doubt that even you can comfortably bend far enough to get your tongue where I want it most.” H.G., who was absolutely exquisite to look at, groaned at whatever Myka was doing with her mouth to her breast. Her physique was relatively similar to Myka’s, although H.G. was slightly smaller and more slender, despite being also more rounded, which gave her a somewhat more feminine look in direct comparison. That, and in contrast to slightly self-conscious Myka when it came to her body, she absolutely knew how to use her womanly charms to her advantage - as she had already impressively demonstrated on him.

“I know.” Myka actually purred, her voice dark and full of promise – Pete had never heard her sound quite like this before - before she turned her attention towards H.G.’s other breast. Pete swallowed again, hard.

“Hm…” There was a very self-indulgent smile on H.G.’s lips, although Pete could see that she was slightly tugging at Myka’s hair.

“Impatient, are we, Miss Wells?”

“For you? Always.”

There was some more tugging on H.G.’s part as far as Pete could discern and finally Myka relented (he bet she was rolling her eyes at H.G.). She slowly lowered H.G.’s feet back on the floor, before kneeling down herself, lips trailing kisses down from H.G.’s lips, her jaw, down her throat over her collarbone, her breasts to her stomach as she went. Pete’s breath hitched in his throat at the sight of Myka as she placed kisses on the bend where Helenas thigh met her body, moving further south.

“Yessss,” H.G. hissed in pleasure when Myka’s mouth reached its destination, while Myka took hold of one of H.G.’s thighs and hoisted it over her shoulder for better access, face buried between H.G.’s legs. Pete suspected it couldn’t be comfortable for Myka to kneel on the hard and slippery tiles while also carrying probably most of H.G.’s weight on her arms and shoulders, but her obvious eagerness to please the other woman was fascinating to watch. Really who would’ve guessed? (Claudia maybe… and Leena too…)

Judging by the pink flush spreading over H.G.’s chest, her ragged breathing and the way she was unabashedly rocking her hips against Myka’s face, Myka really knew what she was doing. H.G. was apparently building fast, if the increasing lack of coordination of her movements was any sign, as she clutched Myka’s head and rocked her hips, her own head leaning against the wall, eyes closed. Pete was somehow glad that while H.G. was pretty vocal in her appreciation of Myka’s obviously really talented tongue, she wasn’t a screamer and came with a low moan instead, her body shuddering, limbs jerking; and probably nearly smothering Myka.

Myka stayed in her position all the way through H.G.’s very obvious aftershocks, until the shudders stopped and the woman hung limp and spent in Myka’s arms. From what he could tell Myka was smiling broadly against H.G.’s thigh when she wasn’t pressing kisses against it, while both women tried to catch their breaths, before she slowly set down H.G.’s leg and was almost immediately ushered to stand up by H.G. who pulled her into a passionate kiss. “I love to taste myself on you.”

Oh God… Pete realised he was panting, his hard-on straining against his jeans, reminding him that he absolutely shouldn’t have watched H.G. coming apart from Myka expertly going down on her. Myka was like _his sister_ dammit! It was absolutely inappropriate to be so turned on by her making love to H.G. _freaking_ Wells, no matter that they were both stunningly beautiful, hot women.

He nearly thought he would instantly drop dead when suddenly H.G.’s eyes, dark, unfathomable and just this bit dangerous found his again, causing a chill to run down his spine. She actually winked at him before turning her attention back towards kissing Myka As if that had been his signal, he turned on the spot and hastily retreated out of the room.


End file.
